The specific goals of the proposed research are: to characterize the glyceroglucolipids of gastric secretion of several species; to determine which area or areas of the stomach elaborate these compounds; to show the subcellular location of enzymes involved in their synthesis; to determine the steps involted in biosynthesis of the glyceroglucolipids; to gain knowledge on the composition and levels of glyceroglucolipids in the secretion of patients with gastric pathology. Gastric secretion obtained from man, dog and rat will be used to study the chemistry of glyceroglucolipids. Secretion from different areas of the stomach will be analyzed to determine which area or areas elaborate these compounds. Subcellular fractionation of gastric mucosa will be performed to establish the location of enzymes and the steps involved in biosynthesis of glyceroglucolipids. The qualitative data on glyceroglucolipids in gastric secretion of patients with stomach pathology will be compared with those of normal individuals.